The Other Half of the Soul
by SupernaturalFreakazoid
Summary: Takes place shortly after *Death's Door*. Sam and Dean have no idea how to deal with the Leviathan's, Bobby's gone, and Crowley's out for blood. When Sam comes across a spell that'll make them invisible for a few weeks they jump at the chance for a breather. Everything's great until a girl stops them to ask for directions. Who is she and how can she see them?
1. Chapter 1

—Excerpt from the Book of the Four Horsemen

 _And so it was written,_

 _The souls of the Four Horsemen shall be cut in half_

 _at the Dawn of Time, Hidden for a Season times a Season._

 _Only when they find the Half Soul and cleave unto it,_

 _Then shall they be Whole._

* * *

"This sucks."

Dean thought about punching the glass table in front of him out of frustration before deciding against it. The only time he wanted to get bloody knuckles was when he was feeling the crunch of a monster's face breaking under his fist.

Sam looked up from the papers and books strewn around his laptop and did that weird head shrug of his. "Dean, I don't like it anymore than you do, but this was all Bobby could dig up about the ritual and he's not even sure it'll work."

"How did you even learn about this spell in the first place, huh? I mean it's not like we encounter a bunch of people running around invisible!" Dean argued.

"There's quite a bit of lore about the subject," Sam gestured toward his laptop. "There's the Invisible Man and in some cultures fairies and trolls are known as 'hidden people'; the Native Americans have legends of spirits or beings that walked among them unseen-"

"All right, all right, I get it. Come on, Sammy, how are we supposed to hunt if we're invisible? What if we need to talk to someone to figure out what's going on or we crash at night in a motel and some fat dude tries lay on me while I'm sleeping?"

Sam's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter as he imagined that scene.

"It's not funny," Dean growled.

"Do you want to just forget about it then? Sam asked. "I thought with every demon and Leviathan out there riding on our asses this would be the best way to stay under the radar for a few weeks."

"When you want to lay low you go to some place like Vegas or Palm Beach," his brother grumbled.

Sam closed the book nearest him. "All right then. We'll forget about it."

"I just don't like the idea of asking _him_."

"Neither do I and he's probably not in a very sharing mood at the moment. I've looked through everything Bobby send us and this is the only way the ritual will work."

Dean began pacing the floor, agitated. "So what do we do; find Death and say, 'hey, we need some of your blood to do this ritual thing and oh yeah, maybe some of your skin too, but hey it's going for a good cause, right?'"

Sam glanced down at the glowing screen in front of him to hide his smile. He couldn't imagine his brother talking to Death that way since every time he looked at the otherworldly being he nearly wet his pants.

"Who even came up with these damn rules anyway?" Dean continued to grouse.

"Do you want to just forget about it then?" Sam asked again.

Dean shot his younger brother a look. "I know what we have to do, Sammy," he growled. "Just let me blow off some steam first."

 _More like throw a temper tantrum,_ Sam thought. He wasn't too keen on the idea of talking to Death again either. After all, the last time they had met, he and Dean had tried to bind him to them.

"Maybe I should keep looking for another alternative," Sam suggested.

"No, you said it yourself this was the only way. So let's just get this over with." Dean stopped pacing and nabbed their dad's journal off the bed, tossing it to Sam. Still the total nerd that he was, Sam had started chronicling things they learned on the empty pages of the journal. Last time he looked they only had a few more pages to go before it was completely full.

Sam caught the book in mid air and turned to the page where he wrote down the summoning ritual for Death. This time though they weren't going to bind him. He rattled off the necessary ingredients that they needed.

"Awesome," Dean replied sarcastically. "I'll get the sheep's blood." With that he strode out of the crappy motel room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Sam took a deep calming breath as the incense smoke wafted up his nose and curled around his face. He peered at Dean through the hair covering his eyes and saw that his older brother looked just as scared as he felt.

"Ready?" he asked him.

"No, but we might as well get it done and over with."

Sam took another deep breath to calm his nerves and sent a quick prayer toward anyone who would listen to keep them safe from Death's wrath. He began chanting the ritual words in a steady, measured pace. As he came to the end of the chant, the mixture in the bowl on the table burst into flames, devouring everything, then just as quickly burnt out.

The brothers waited, hardly daring to breath.

Nothing happened.

"Is that it?" Dean asked. "The jerk wad's not even going to show up?"

"I wanted to get myself a hot dog first," said a low voice behind them.

The Winchesters spun around, Dean's hand automatically going to the gun at his hip.

He immediately straightened his posture and let his hand drop to his side when he saw Death sitting on the ugly orange arm chair in between the two beds. His throat felt dry as Death's cold, dark eyes bore into his.

For a moment neither of them could speak. When Sam realized Dean had no intention of starting the conversation he cleared his throat nervously. "First, we want to say we're sorry for— " he coughed uncomfortably.

"Our last encounter," Dean finished for him, trying to smile. It came out looking like a grimace.

Death continued to stare at them for a moment before biting into his hot dog. As he chewed meticulously, he raised his eyebrow as if encouraging them to go on.

"Anyway," Sam glanced at his brother, really wishing he would do this part. "We have all these demons and Leviathans after us…"

"Because your angel decided to play God," Death interrupted.

"Cas didn't know what he was doing," Dean spoke up, feeling the need to defend his best friend even though he was mad at Castiel himself for being so stupid. When Death looked at him, Dean let his eyes be drawn toward the orange chair and shifted his weight slightly.

"We've been trying to fly under the radar yet they keep finding us," Sam continued. "Until we can figure out our next move we need to regroup and…" he coughed nervously again. "Well, I found this ritual that will prevent them from seeing us and we need— "

"You need my blood and flesh to complete the ritual," Death said in a bored tone. By this time he had finished with the hot dog and was crumbling up the wrapper.

"Yes."

"If I were to help, no one else would be able to see or find you. Not even the living," he said. "Only I would be able to."

"Yeah, we realize that," Dean said. "This is only going to be temporary."

Death continued to stare at them unblinking. "And why should I help you?"

Dean felt his heart sink to his toes. He just knew this was going to happen. "Because you need us."

That was the wrong this to say.

"Why would I need two bumbling apes?"

Dean gritted his teeth. "Because you brought Sammy's soul back from Hell in exchange for us taking care of the Leviathan problem."

"A wonderful job you're doing too," Death said sarcastically.

Dean clamped his mouth shut. He so badly wanted to tell Death off, but knew that was a short way ticket to certain eternal torture. To his surprise it was Sam who lost it.

"You know what, we don't need you. If you're not going to help us than fine. We'll figure something out ourselves!"

For several agonizingly long seconds, Death stared at Sam until he turned pale when he realized he had just shouted at the man who could kill him with a snap of a finger.

For once Dean was glad he had kept his mouth shut. He remembered all too well the times he lost his temper and had to endure that stare. Just when the Winchesters were sure they were done for, Death finally spoke. "I will give you my blood and flesh on one condition."

"Okay," Dean nodded eagerly, almost willing to give up his soul just so long as he didn't have to die today.

"If either of you ever attempt to bind me again I will send you to Purgatory for a hundred years and then to Hell for another hundred," his eyes flashed dangerously at them.

"Deal," the oldest Winchester quickly agreed. "Now how do we do this? Do I need to cut your arms or something?"

Death gave him a look of contempt. "You will need a bowl."

Sam rushed over to the glass table to retrieve the bowl they had used to summon him, cleaning it out with a spare towel.

Death took the bowl and walked over to the table, his black overcoat briefly fluttering. As he passed him, Dean felt a cold chill and shivered.

Placing the bowl carefully in the middle of the table, Death took out a jagged looking knife from his inner coat pocket and bared his arm. Without batting an eye, he sliced off a piece of his skin and let it drop into the bowl.

Both the Winchesters winced.

He then dug the knife deeply into his arm and let the blood flow freely into the bowl. Once it was filled Death cleaned the knife and put it away. As he tugged down his sleeve, Dean noticed that the wound was already healing.

Sam moved forward and stirred the blood, adding in some sickly green stuff that Dean didn't even want to know the name of all the while chanting under his breath. When the concoction had mixed thoroughly, he set the spoon aside and held it out for Dean.

"You first."

"That's all right, ladies first."

Sam gave him a dirty look, then glanced around the room in puzzlement. "Where did Death go?"

Dean checked out the tiny room decorated in orange, black, and pink to see that it was just themselves again. "Not big on goodbyes is he? Quit stalling and drink it."

Sam looked at the bowl and grimaced before lifting it to his mouth and drank from it deeply. When he was done he handed the bowl off to his brother and started gagging. A red stain decorated his upper lip.

Dean watched as his younger brother shook his head vigorously with a disgusted expression and wiped his mouth. "Does it taste like chocolate?" He smirked.

Sam shot him another dirty look.

Chuckling at his own wittiness, Dean tipped the bowl over and drank down the rest of the blood. Every instinct told him to stop and fling the thing away from him. The taste of iron was overwhelming. Once he finished, he wiped his mouth and tried to think about eating a thick slice of apple pie.

His stomach rebelled at the thought.

"Okay, that was disgusting."

"But at least now we should be invisible to everyone."

"All right, pack your crap and lets go," Dean bent over to start grabbing his clothes and shoved them into his bag. A funny thought came to him. "Hey Sammy, we could be making our own urban legend driving out of town in a supposedly empty car."

"Anything we touch becomes invisible too, Dean," Sam replied, slightly annoyed.

"Oh," Dean said in disappointment.

"You would know that if you actually read the article I gave you."

"Why would I want to do that when I have you, brain boy," Dean slapped him on the shoulder.

Sam didn't reply silently fuming to himself.

Once they were packed, Dean headed for his Baby parked a few feet away from their hotel room. A man nearly bumped into him, causing him to dodge and step off the sidewalk.

"Watch where you're going, asshole!" he shouted after him.

"He can't see you, Dean," Sam said with amusement.

"Crap, this is going to take some time getting used to."

Sam was just about to agree when a female voice spoke behind them. "Excuse me, could you tell me how to get to Front St. from here?"

The Winchesters turned to look at the young woman in astonishment. She was petite, had short strawberry-blond hair that barely touched her shoulders, and large brown eyes. Dean guessed her to be in her early twenties. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous or even particularly striking, but there was something about her meek spirit that made her attractive.

"You can see us?" Sam asked, glancing at Dean in confusion.

The girl looked just as puzzled. "Yeahhhh," she said slowly, like they were dumb. "So, can you tell me how to get there?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam replied. "Turn left at the first exit on Main St."

"Thanks," she jogged away towards a waiting BMW with another young woman waiting behind the wheel.

"Who were you talking to?" they heard the other lady ask. They didn't get to hear the answer because the girl slid into the passenger seat.

They watched as the BMW drove down the street.

"That was weird," Dean said.

"Definitely," Sam agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who were you talking to?" Diana frowned at her as she climbed into the car.

"Those two guys over there. I was asking for directions," Julie pointed at them. "They're kind of cute, especially the shorter one."

Diana craned her neck to see where she was pointing at and gave Julie a worried look. "Sweetie, no one's there."

Julie rolled her eyes at her impossible sister. "Whatever. Front Street's the first exit on the left off Main Street."

Diana grinned and started the car.

As they pulled out of the motel parking lot, Julie noticed the two guys still standing there looking at them so she waved jauntily in their direction. Diana gave her an amused look, but she ignored her. If she wanted to act like there weren't two hot guys standing outside the motel than she'd play along. As they pulled out on Main St. she dug out her favorite gun from the glove box and made sure the chamber was full.

"Silver bullets?" Diana queried.

"Yep," she snapped the clip back into place. "Let's kill us a werewolf."

"And then we stop at that burger joint outside of town and celebrate with some bacon cheeseburgers," Diana grinned.

Julie rolled her eyes again. "You and your stomach. Anyway, you know junk food's off limits right now with the Leviathans putting whatever weirdo crap in the food."

Her older sister sighed. "All the more reason to kill those sons of bitches. A girl wasn't meant to live on vegetables."

Julie glanced at Diana's curvy figure enviously. Guys practically fell all over themselves trying to get into her pants while Julie watched from the sidelines. Hell, her figure was so thin and lacked all the necessary curves that she could whack off her hair and pass for a young man if she wanted to. "Vegetables don't seem to hurt your game any," she muttered; remembering how her sister had wandered off with two gorgeous guys last night and hadn't come back to the motel room until early morning.

Diana reached over and patted her hand consolingly. "It's all about how you project yourself, baby sister. Men like confident women."

"Hmm," Julie replied noncommittally and once again checked the chamber of her gun to make sure everything was in working order.

* * *

"Dude, what the hell?"

"I don't know, Dean."

I'm serious, what the hell? This spell was supposed to work!"

"I'm as stumped as you are. That asshole didn't see us and neither did the girl in the car."

"So, what is she an exception to the rules or something? Your heard Death, Sam. No one except him can see us."

"Maybe we need to give the spell a little more time to take hold," Sam said. "There's nothing we can do about it now, so let's hit the road and figure out our next destination."

Dean yanked open the door to the Impala. "This sucks."


	3. Chapter 3

_**One Week** **Later** :_

"This is freaking awesome!" Dean pumped his shotgun and blew another evil spirit away as he stood back to back with Sammy.

Sam fired rock salt at the spirit edging toward the group they were protecting and silently agreed. They were at the very heart of a cemetery in Wyoming, protecting a group of knuckleheads who thought it would be fun to raise the dead. Things had quickly gone sour and the Winchester brothers were doing their best to fight off what was swiftly starting to look like Night of the Living Dead.

"What's happening?" screeched a hysterical brunette as she clung to her equally terrified boyfriend.

"I don't know!" shouted the other girl in the small gathering. She looked less terrified than the others, mildly curious about what was going on around her. "It sounds like someone's shooting," she watched as a spirit made a beeline for them only to explode before it could. Her boyfriend, soon to be her ex, was clinging to her leg in terror and blubbering.

"Sam, do it now!" Dean shouted as he blasted another unfriendly ghost.

Sam hurried over to the foursome huddled around the small shrine they had built to summon the dead. In the midst of it all was an old leather bound book. He shot at a spirit that had managed to get past Dean before grabbing the book and turned the pages until he found the right page. He began reading in a loud, clear voice, the spell that would send the spirits back to where they came from.

The group gasped as the book seemingly floated in the air in front of them.

"What the hell, man!" moaned the boyfriend attached to the girl's leg.

They had quickly realized that not everything they touched disappeared if another person was hyper aware of the object. Like the book the kids had used to summon the spirits. Sam and Dean had discovered this two days after completing the spell to make them invisible when a man had been admiring the Impala they left parked in front of a diner. The man had screamed at what he perceived to be a driverless car peeling away much to Dean's delight.

It was a minor inconvenience that they had to constantly be touching something for it to remain invisible and made even the most minuscule of tasks a chore, such as eating and bathing. But it wasn't without it's perks. They could sneak into places without bothering with a cover story and they got to see peoples expressions as they tried to justify what they were seeing.

"Read faster, Sammy!" Dean yelled as he ran out of rock salt and started swinging the crowbar at his feet.

Sam's voice reached a crescendo as he neared the end of the chant, the wind picking up supernaturally until it was a roar in his ears. He uttered the last words and the wind died down almost as abruptly as it began. The spirits all around them disappeared and Dean sneezed and then swore loudly when some of the spirit dust went up his nose.

Rubbing at his nose vigorously, he approached the group of teenagers. "This is why you don't screw around with witchcraft, morons!"

"They can't hear you, Dean," Sam dropped the book and the brunette girl screamed.

Dean kicked over a candle and they watched it burn up the book. "Let's get out of here!" wailed the teenager still clinging to his girlfriend's leg. There was a bit of a mad rush as the two boys took off faster than lightning with their girlfriends in tow.

"Randy, we are so over!" yelled the blond girl at his retreating back.

Dean shook his head as he watched them go. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. Humans are the worst."

"Agreed," Sam nodded. "Why anyone would want to summon the dead is beyond me."

"Because they're stupid." Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder. "I need food, shower, and sex, not necessarily in that order."

"And how do you plan on propositioning anyone while invisible?" Sam asked incredulously.

Dean grinned. "Ever heard of the fantasy of invisible fingers?"

Sam shook his head, trying to dislodge that vivid image from his mind. "We have some food in the car."

Dean made a face as he hefted his crowbar on his shoulder and carried his empty sawed-off shotgun with the other hand. "Stupid Leviathans. What I wouldn't give for a cheeseburger."

Sam said nothing, silently thinking this was a great opportunity to clean out his brother's system from eating nothing but fried and greasy foods for years.

* * *

The next morning the brothers wandered around the food market Sam had found. Dean poked at a tomato and dreamed about having it on a big juicy burger. His stomach grumbled. "Man, we should be out hunting for that Dick Roman," he complained loudly. "You know, avenging Bobby's death. He'll never see us coming."

"Great Dean," Sam said in annoyance. "As soon as you find the son of a bitch let me know."

A farmer bumped into Dean and stared directly at him in puzzlement before shrugging his broad shoulders and ambled along. "You do realize it's probably safe to eat burgers now that they've taken their zombie burgers off the market, right?"

"And how do you expect to stroll into a diner and order yourself one?" Sam scowled as he snatched some fresh carrots as soon as no one was looking, placing it the brown paper bag he carried.

"I don't know man, screw this. I want to be visible again," Dean griped as his younger brother's right eye began to tick in frustration.

"I have had your crap up here," Sam indicated his neck. "We agreed to do this spell, Dean and until it wears off there's nothing we can do about it!" Sam wasn't about to admit being invisible was starting to wear on him too.

"Hey, I know you," said a decidedly female voice behind them.

Sam and Dean turned around, startled and stared at a vaguely familiar young lady. "You can see us?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah. You're standing right there in front of me out in the open, so yeah, I can see you." The girl folded her arms and stared at them like they had grown two heads.

"Jules!" called out another girl that had to be about the sexiest thing Dean had laid eyes on in awhile. She hurried over to Jules and the brothers could see the family resemblance." There you are."

"Well, hello there," he smiled. Sam gave him a look. "What?"

"You can see us," Sam couldn't wrap his head around the idea.

"Yes, I can see you. Why do you keep harping on this?" the girl said in annoyance.

"Uh, Julie?" The gorgeous leggy blond gave her a worried look.

"Wait, I know you. You're that girl from the hotel," Sam turned to Dean. "You remember she saw us then to."

"I thought you said it was some sort of fluke and the spell hadn't kicked in properly yet," Dean said.

"What the heck are you two talking about?" Julie asked in annoyance.

"Okay, Jules you're starting to scare me," her sister placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't see these two?" Julie demanded.

The girl looked right at the brothers and then looked back at Julie. "See who?"

"Shit," Julie cursed.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm dreaming," Diana said as she stared at a double bacon cheeseburger being consumed by an invisible man. "That's the only explanation for this."

Dean moaned in delight as he finally sank his teeth into some real food. "Oh, trust me sweetheart this is as real as it gets." He shoved several fries in his mouth, both cheeks protruding with all the food in his mouth.

Sam was more reserved and calmly dunked a French fry in his ketchup before eating it thoughtfully. "So, how can you see us?" he asked Julie.

She shrugged. "Have no clue. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact I can see you two clear as day while Diana can't."

"You've never had any weird dreams or physic stuff happen to you before have you?" Dean asked.

"Physic? Heck, no."

"What did they ask?" Diana was feeling left out of the conversation.

"Whether or not I've had physic visions," she answered.

"I don't get it, why are you invisible again?" Diana asked.

"Apparently they did some wacked out spell that made them invisible and only Death is supposed to see them," Julie explained.

"Death as in capital D, Death?"

"As in the Horseman, yes," Sam said and Julie repeated him for her sister's benefit.

"This is all friggin' weird," Diana shook her head. "Ghosts I can handle, hell give me a filthy bloodsucker any day over Horsemen and invisible guys."

"Tell me about it," Dean agreed and shoved the last of his sandwich in his mouth.

"So, you two are the Winchesters, huh," Julie studied them. "I expected you to be...buffer."

Diana snorted. "At least you can see them. Please tell me at least one of them is cute."

"I'm the good looking one," Dean smirked and Julie smiled in amusement.

"So how long is this spell supposed to last?"

"About two more weeks," Sam sighed.

"And you're doing this to hide from the Leviathans?" Diana said.

"Yeah, the bastards keep finding us no matter how well we hide. We're trying regroup and figure out how to get to Dick Roman without getting arrested for killing a public figure. He's the head of the Leviathans."

Julie repeated what they said and Diana exclaimed, "Dick Roman's a Leviathan? Why is it always the cute guys?"

"Trust me, he's a douchebag," Dean growled.

"We should team up," Sam suddenly said.

"We what?" Dean gave him a surprised look.

"Let's face it, Dean. We're spiraling here and they could help us with things we can't do because we're invisible."

"Diana and I work alone," Julie stated flatly. She wasn't so sure she liked the idea of having them around all the time and she was sure acting as interpreter between them and her sister would get really old really fast.

"They want us to team up?" Diana guessed.

"It would be temporary," Sam said reassuringly. "When we're visible again we'll leave."

"I don't know about this, Sammy," Dean shook his head.

"Let's do it," Diana spoke up.

"Really?" Julie gave her an incredulous look.

"Why not? It might be fun having an element of surprise in our arsenal. Imagine all the asses out there who won't see them coming," Diana grinned at the idea.

"Are you wanting us to help find a way to kill Dick Roman?" Julie asked.

"It'll be one less monster in the world," Diana shrugged.

"Nah, well yeah that would be awesome if you could find a way to do that without us going to jail," Dean replied.

Sam gave his brother a look. "You don't have to do that. Just be our wingmen -"

"Or wingwomen," Dean said with a smirk.

"And help us with stuff we can't do without attracting attention - like food and getting a hotel room," Sam ignored him.

"Okay, fine." Julie stood up and rummaged through her duffle bag and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. She flopped it down on the table. "Just so we're clear I'm not going to act as your damn interpreter all the time."

Dean stared at the notepad. "This is going to be awesome," he said sarcastically.


End file.
